Castlevania Chronicles: Simon
by BongoMonkeys
Summary: Dracula has awakened from his hundred year hibernation. Simon Belmont has been called upon to destroy the count and bring peace back to Transylvania. Added ch.7
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Castlevania and all related materials is property of Konami Inc.  
  
  
  
  
  
Castlevania Chronicles  
  
Simon  
  
Prologue  
  
Every one hundred years, the forces of good mysteriously start to weaken. Thus, the power of Dracula starts to revive itself. His power grows stronger and stronger every one hundred years.  
  
Dracula has revived himself many times. However, his sinister actions have been constantly thwarted by the Belmont Family.  
  
It's been one hundred years since the last confrontation between Dracula and the Belmont family. But now the serenity of Transylvania. Is being threatened by destructive forces.  
  
On a dark and cloudy night, Dracula rose from his grave. Seeking vengeance on the Belmont family for having him sealed away, he unleashes his destructive powers over the country side.  
  
Simon Belmont is called upon to destroy Dracula. With his whip and his courage, he sets out to restore peace to Transylvania... 


	2. It all began with a lost love

Disclaimer: Castlevania and all related materials is property of Konami Inc.  
  
Castlevania Chronicles  
  
~ The 11th Century ~  
  
"How many men have we lost?" the young dark haired man asked.  
  
"One hundred and five men, times two wounded." Replied the other young man with blond hair.  
  
A chubby soldier ran up to the two men. There was blood streaming down the left side of his face, though it was clearly not his own. His rusted armor was splattered with fresh young blood, and his face was unshaven, as if he had been in countless open battles, considering this was his first.  
  
"Sir, they've breached the first encampment and passages. The men are holding, but I do not know for how long."  
  
"Damnit! Thou art nonpareil, but regard them not. We will press on, and if charnel houses and our graves must send those that we bury back, our monuments of life shall be our undoing." Said the dark haired man. He was clearly troubled, his face in a sense of anguish and determination.  
  
"Mathias.." The young blond man was worried of his friend. He could not remember the last time he had ever seen his friend like this.  
  
"My good friend, Leon, thou will need you more than ever. This encampment must not fall!" Mathias said in a monotonous voice.  
  
Meanwhile, on a bloody landscape of corpses.  
  
Three soldiers spurted blood from their chest areas on to the already crimson colored ground. The blood trickled down to a nearby creek bed. Over the creek bed were about a thousand soldiers fighting sword to sword with a very respectable army from the south. The screams of the wounded soldiers was deafening, and could be heard throughout the battlefield.  
  
Leon shook in disappointment at the various screams that could be heard through the large and small chamber. "Aye, I will do thy best, the heathens will not make it here. I beseech thee Mathias, do not spoil your health, nought's had, all's spent, and it only spoils the pleasure of time. We will be victorious, this I promise you." Said Leon, reassuring his good friend.  
  
"I praise for your success my friend." Mathias walked to the back of the small chamber, and pulled out a large dusty scroll, no doubt having been kept away hidden and forgotten. Mathias opened the large scroll and pointed to a certain location on the blueprint's landscapes. "We will create a small diversion on the plains Lathoran to the south here, and from the west. This will give us an opportune moment to break the eastern brigade, thus allowing us to concentrate our firepower from the Sallac River, here." Mathias proceeded to point to another small location on the scroll. "If thou were to strike from here, thou will most surely gain the upper hand and be able to hold the northern passage."  
  
Mathias looked in Leon's eyes with a determined gaze. "We leave at sunset, in the meantime, gather your troops and prepare for battle."  
  
"Aye." Leon looked at his friend and held out a gloved, leathered hand. They shook hands, and Leon proceeded by heading to the small chamber's adjacent exit.  
  
In an era long past, as monarchies weakened, local feudal lords grew in power.  
  
The first knights simply protected their lords' domains. However, with the reforms of the late 11th century, knights became protectors of the peace.  
  
They valued courage and honor, fighting heretics and heathens in God's name.  
  
In this age, one company of knights was said to be invincible due to two men:  
  
Baron Leon Belmont, a courageous man who feared nothing and whose combat abilities were second to none, and Mathias Cronqvist, a genius tactician, whose learning made him an exception in a largely illiterate society.  
  
They trusted each other completely, and they were bound by an old friendship.  
  
However, sorrow awaited Mathias upon his return from a victorious campaign.  
  
It was news of the sudden death of his beloved wife, Elisabetha.  
  
Mathias' grief was profound and he became bedridden.  
  
Thanks to Leon's efforts, their company remained proudly undefeated.  
  
However, a mysterious army of monsters suddenly appeared in Leon's domain.  
  
One night, Mathias struggled from his sickbed and told Leon that the appearance of monsters was tied to a vampire, whose castle was in a forest called Eternal Night, and that Leon's betrothed, Sara, had been kidnapped and brought to that castle.  
  
Meeting a mysterious old man inside of the forest, Leon knew he had gained a invaluable ally. The man calling himself Rinaldo Gandolfi, offered to help Leon's battle against the vampire for his daughter and family were taken from him by the very same man. He gave Leon a mysterious whip of alchemy, the only weapon that would harm the monsters inside.  
  
Upon encountering the dreaded vampire inside of the mysterious castle, Leon's futile attempts were no match for the vampire's overwhelming power.  
  
The Vampire revealed himself to be Walter Bernhard, a man forgotten by most and feared by all. He returned Leon's betrothed, and Leon gladly took her back.  
  
However, all was not without a certain price.  
  
The barrier surrounding Rinaldo's domain, reacted. It had sensed something Leon did not. Leon's betrothed, Sara, was indeed ill, and was infected by Walter's curse, and she would eventually become a creature of the night.  
  
Knowing what he must do, Leon reluctantly killed Sara with the whip, thus giving birth to a new weapon, the Vampire Killer, the only weapon that could actually inflict damage upon Walter.  
  
Leon was successful in defeating the count, but soon learned that nothing was as it had seemed. Mathias Cronqvist, having played a part in the kidnapping, had been manipulating, Walter, along with Leon. Having the Crimson Stone in his possession, he absorbed the soul of Walter, thus, becoming a vampire himself. He had been so deeply profound by Elisabetha's death that he no longer had any faith in God.  
  
Leon swearing upon his accursed Bloodline, would hunt him for all eternity. With that, Mathias retreated and many years later, would become the lord of Castlevania, changing his title to the Lord of the Vampires, thus beginning a battle for all eternity.  
  
~ 1476 ~  
  
"Are you certain? Though this is our only saddle, this horse is quite fatigued. I advice thee to travel on foot." Said the young woman, almost speaking in monotone  
  
"Tis a long journey, fair maiden. More delay shall result in even fewer horse."  
  
"Aye, but may a lowly servant know'est a name of such a hero as thee.?"  
  
"Hero I am not m'lady, just man. Thou wish to know thine name?"  
  
"Please".  
  
"Trevor. Trevor Belmont".  
  
"Belmont? I do not wish to sound harsh or rude in any way, but were thou not cast out of Transylvania not long 'fore?"  
  
"Aye".  
  
"I shall pray for thy success."  
  
"Good day, m'lady." Said the young Belmont as he rode off into the Transylvanian village center.  
  
The town of Warakiya was nothing more than bricks and rubble. On the ground were bloody corpses, mutilated, as if they had been chewed on. Not even the church endured the slaughter of Dracula's minions.  
  
Not long ago this village had been full of merchants and the like. Full of people. Now it was overrun with hordes of grotesque creatures of the night. In days past, Dracula had been prematurely risen from his hundred year slumber with the aid of some his followers. Dracula had quickly sent forth his minions and swept the countryside, assimilating Transylvania. With no Belmont heir to uphold the Vampire Killer, the task was easily done. The Belmonts had been exiled out of Transylvania because the townsfolk feared their strength and powers. The current Belmont, Trevor, upon hearing of Dracula's awakening, set forth to vanquish the count and rid Transylvania of his minions. Trevor's strength, though unmatched in battle, was not quite enough to contain the demon castle, Castlevania. With the aid of Grant, Alucard and Sypha, Castlevania quickly fell along with it's master. Alucard, now knowing the truth behind Trevor's family background, and his connection to the Belmont clan, vowed to rid Transylvania of his accursed bloodline. Shortly after the fall of Castlevania, Sypha Belnades was soon married to Trevor, thus starting an even more powerful line of Belmonts.  
  
Trevor now earning the trust of Transylvania, lived with Sypha in peace and trained his son within the countryside. Trevor's mother had once told him to not be afraid of the dark for the whip would always light the way for him. After the defeat of Vlad in the 1400's, the Belmonts were known to have used a whip, so the name of "Vampire Killer" was given to the legendary weapon. The whip was first handed to Leon by Rinaldo, a man long forgotten by history.  
  
~ 1576 ~  
  
As Dracula rises from his hundred year hibernation, he awakens to find that the Belmont bloodline has not deceased and must do battle with the Belmont, Christopher. Having lost two battles with the Belmont family, the count decides that it would be better to stall and devise a plan that would be sure to lure Christopher into a trap that would be sure to destroy him.  
  
After Dracula's retreat, Lady Penelope, a woman of high aristocracy, was soon wed to Christopher and gave birth to Solieyu.  
  
Over one hundred years of Dracula's hibernation the whip was losing it's power. The leather was becoming thinner with each hit. Christopher sensed that it would not last if he were to face the count again.  
  
Since Castlevania had not fallen, Christopher entered the demon castle and put the whip before an alter and poured it with holy water. The moonlight gave birth to a new vampire killer. One that would not dilapidate, break, or rust. A whip that was made of demon's metal. A chain whip. When the moon settled, the whip would convert to it's old status, thus making it weak.  
  
~ 1591 ~  
  
Fifteen years later, Solieyu was captured by Dracula and taken to Castlevania. Christopher made sure to destroy the count without harming Solieyu and put Dracula into another hundred year hibernation.  
  
Castlevania, would not fall so easily this time. It wanted Solieyu to perish along with the castle walls, but with a narrow escape, Christopher escaped with his son. The moon shone on Transylvania with a bright glow, as the demon castle fell once again. The circle of the moon seemed to beckon for Christopher.  
  
One year after the demise of Castlevania, Christopher was struck with an illness beyond all medical help. That night, the moon turned red. 


	3. Beginnings

Disclaimer: Castlevania and all related materials is property of Konami Inc.  
  
Castlevania Chronicles  
  
Simon  
  
Chapter one: Beginnings  
  
'How many more had to die?' thought the young red-haired man to himself. Simon Belmont kneeled before the alter of Warakiya's church, the very same church his great-grandfather Trevor once prayed before he had set out to destroy the count. The town had been decimated, countless lives lost. The bodies of the townspeople were all grouped inside of the church, for haven, so their souls might rest..  
  
Another hundred years had passed, and Dracula had risen from his hundred- year hibernation to wreak havoc over the countryside. While not at full strength, Dracula had accomplished in getting his minions as far as Wallachia and small portions of the Turkish Empire. Simon, a silent young red-haired boy had been in training for numerous years by two master vampire hunters. Now at the age of 24, with the legendary whip in hand and sword at his side, he sets out for Transylvania to stop Dracula's curse over the countryside.  
  
'How many more?' thought Simon.  
  
'As many as it takes.' A soft voice rushed through Simon's mind interrupting his concentration. 'As many.. as it takes..'  
  
"Who's there? Who lies in the second chamber? Come out of the Darkness where my eyes can conceive you." Simon's voice echoed through the dark chambers. "Come out I say!"  
  
'Nay, I would thou coulds't.' whispered a heavenly voice.  
  
'Am I going mad? What is this? Thought Simon to himself, looking around in the darkness. The only light within the church was a single candle, which was quickly fading away due to a sudden chill. "Who are you? Come out I say!"  
  
'No! O horror, horror, horror am I! My appearance nor heart cannot conceive nor name thee. I am unworthy for I am hideous.' The woman was now sobbing. It was a soft cry of which Simon's ears had never heard. The kind of cry that only one such as an angel can do.  
  
The young woman finally stepped out from behind the shadows to reveal her form. She was the most beautiful creature that Simon had ever laid eyes upon. She was surely not of this world. Her eyes were a very deep, cold, gray. Her hair was crimson red, held up by a row of white roses full of thorns. Her smooth pale face had vampiric complexions, and was illuminated by the moon's bright glow. She wore a small black outfit, which only covered her midsection, thus leaving her lower part and breasts fully exposed. Her nipples were of the same color as hair and the creature also bore small, black wings on her back.  
  
"Dear maiden, I prithee, contradict thyself, for you are the most beautiful creature that mine eyes have laid upon. Though you say you bare features that of a Gorgon, I say you would make even the goddess Aphrodite envious." Said Simon as he continued to admire the young woman's beauty.  
  
'Please do not mock me worthy thane!' said the young woman.  
  
"I do not."  
  
'Thou art most kind. Thou are most handsome yourself. Your hair is the same color as mine, like blood. We both are certainly not fit for this cruel world. For you most surely are the most handsome man I have ever encountered.' Whispered the young woman in Simon's mind.  
  
"I thank you for your kind words." Said the young Belmont almost as if entranced by her eyes.  
  
The young creature slowly walked up to Simon, her eyes still a bit teary, full of sadness and at the same time, seduction. She gently reached for Simon's hand and with the other, brushed a few loose strands of his red hair away from face and then wrapped it around his neck, feeling the small soft leather belt around his neck. She leaned upwards to his lips and gently kissed him and continued by exploring his mouth with her tongue.  
  
Simon's hands grasped a full breast and continued the long kiss. He knew he did not have the time, but something about her pulled him closer, seducing him.  
  
'Yes.Come to me. Make love to me!' She slowly unbuckled his iron belt and removed his leather vest leaving his chest bare. Simon gently kissed her neck and moved down to her breast.  
  
'Yes! That's it! Fuck me now!'  
  
"Hmm..Just.Who are you? "Simon spoke as he still gently kissed her large breasts.  
  
'What importance of it is it to you? Does it matter?' she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Yes, it does." Simon stopped and gazed into her gray eyes.  
  
'Does it truly?'  
  
"As I said, it does."  
  
"Hahaha.. You amuse me Belmont!" the young woman said. She picked up Simon's belt from the floor and stared at it, as if she had never seen a belt before. She ran her index finger across the smooth black leather of the whip, which was still attached to the belt's side. A small burn cut through her skin and blood dripped onto the whip.  
  
"Ow! Remind me never to touch that again." The woman said seductively as she threw the belt across the room and stared at the minor burn on her finger. "Stupid weapon, no wonder Master hates whips." She looked over to Simon who was gazing at her shadow on the floor. She looked in his direction and noticed that the moonlight revealed her true form, that of a feminine looking demon.  
  
"What are you, foul demon? Art thou one of Dracula's lowly servants?" Simon spoke in a harsh voice, and his eyes growing serious.  
  
"Hahaha.. Foolish mortal! Thou does not even know me?" said the woman mockingly. "I am the Succubus, a creature far superior than any mortal woman can ever be, my dear Simon."  
  
"Hmph. should I be impressed?" said Simon in a mocking manner. "You are nothing special, thou are just another wench in Castlevania."  
  
"What how dare you insult me?!" The Succubus screamed as she jumped into the air and expanded her wings, releasing long, sharp poles that Simon quickly dodged as they slammed into the walls of the old church. Seeing this was not going to be an easily defeated man, the Succubus let out a long scream in Simon's mind.  
  
"Get.out of. my head.!" Simon yelled as he held his head with two hands and fell to the ground. He noticed that he was beside his belt and quickly unsheathed his sword. He threw the long sharp point into the Succubus' left shoulder who let out a scream. Her blood tainted the walls, which started to burn away.  
  
Simon uncurled his whip and slashed it against the shoulder that his sword had hit. The Succubus let out a loud scream as her arm broke away from her shoulder and fell on the floor. It quickly ignited into flames and turned to black ash. The red blood splattered onto a nearby wall, and almost immediately vaporized like hot water.  
  
"Master! I am sorry, my liege, spare me! He whom the vile blows and buffets of the world hath so incensed that I am reckless what I do in spite of the world." Cried the Succubus, tears strolling down the side of her pale cheek. "I honestly do truly love you Simon Belmont."  
  
"What?" the young Belmont said, sensing that this battle was over, proceeded to put his outfit back in place. "Lies! Thou art mere lies!"  
  
"Tis true my hero, my love." Said the Succubus. "I wish for nothing less. Mankind needs a savior such as you, my love."  
  
"Hmph...Said Simon. "Then why did you try to kill me?"  
  
"For I have a station in life, Simon".  
  
"Then if thou art truthful, join me in destroying the count."  
  
"I cannot." Said the Succubus sadly, who was now kneeling on the floor, her eyes fixed on the floor, not daring to stare Simon in the eyes.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Have you considered of my speeches? Know that it was He in the times past, which held you so under fortune, which you thought had been our innocent self: this I made good to you in our last conversation; passed in probation with you, how you were deceived, how crossed, such as that of a tool." Said the Succubus as her eyes were now fixed on the crucifix behind Simon, still not daring to look him in the eyes.  
  
"It does not matter now, I must be off." Said Simon as he headed to the doors of the church.  
  
"Please don't leave me like this my love!" She pleaded to Simon.  
  
Simon turned to the succubus and slowly walked over to her. His leather boots making an echo in the large chamber. He lifted her up slowly by one arm and gently pressed his lips against hers. " Goodbye."  
  
"No! Don't leave me like this! You can't leave me!" The Succubus screamed as he headed for the doors once more. She was now clinging on to his leg, and in full tears now. " No! Please!" The young Belmont moved his leg away from her.  
  
Simon slowly walked away without looking back.  
  
"Maybe in another lifetime.but not in this one. Not yet." Whispered Simon just loud enough for her to hear.  
  
"Please.Come back. Simon.. I'll be waiting for you."  
  
With those last words, Simon shut the doors behind him.  
  
Author's Note: Well, I had no idea this was gonna turn into a Succubus/Simon fic, but oh well, that's the last time we'll hear of the succubus in this story. If you've guys seen the Succubus' artwork, then you'll see how fucking hot she is. Anyway, I'm using the Simon from the PSX version of Castlevania, hence the title Castlevania Chronicles. I'm using like that old English language because, hey, it's like in the 1400's and around those years. Besides I don't think they even speak english over there. So if it confuses you, I'm sorry but that's how it's gotta be and how it will be. More Chapters coming up so PLEASE review so I can know if I'm doing a horrible or decent story or if I should even continue. I'll shut up now. 


	4. Dance of Pales

Disclaimer: Castlevania and all related materials is property of Konami Inc.  
Castlevania Chronicles  
  
Simon  
Chapter two: Dance of Pales  
The Dining and Dance Hall  
  
At last Simon could see the castle entrance. There was no turning back now, not that he wanted to of course. It was not as heavily guarded as he thought it would've been. The demonic creatures in the forest had been easily dispatched of, and Simon had made it to Castlevania in less than a week's travel.  
  
The castle looked centuries old, though this was the first time Simon had ever laid eyes upon it. The large, wooden doors had appeared to reflect the moonlight's glow and shone quite dimly. Simon looked over to where a statue of a maiden was, which was next to a garden full perfectly grown flowers. There was an exquisitely large and beautiful flower next to some impaled corpses. The vines seemed to have strangled its victims, with the way it was wrapped around the corpses' necks.  
  
Simon took one step forward and continued to keep his eye on the plant, sensing danger. As soon as he had taken his second step, the large plant began to blossom and sprout its oversized leaves and branches. Knowing he had no time to waste on such a lowly creature, Simon quickly picked up his pace and entered the castle, before the plant could fully sprout.  
  
The castle was immense in stature and size. It was a castle that was unimaginable to others. Though the outside had seemed old, the inside castle walls were neatly polished and furnished with beautiful and illustrious paintings. The giant dinner table in the middle of the dining hall held plates, which were stained red, along with the table's cloth. Gigantic pillars covered most areas, and there was another large wooden door at the opposite end.  
  
Sensing no danger, Simon proceeded to enter the adjacent door and found himself to be what had seemed to be an enormous dance hall, nicely ordained and decorated with large paintings as the dining hall before it. This room was not vacant however, as there were various apparitions dancing to an endless and forgotten waltz. A forgotten dance of pales.  
  
Simon untied his whip from his metal belt and let it hit the floor. He switched the whip over to his right hand and looked around the large chamber for any other imposing threats. The apparitions had not seemed to know of Simon's presence and continued dancing with each other's partners, a dance that was neatly synchronized and orchestrated. Simon quickly flung his whip onto one of the male apparitions. The whip struck nothing.  
  
'If my whip does not even touch them, then this could pose a serious threat.' Simon thought to himself, now searching and gazing around the room with caution. The apparitions paid no attention to Simon's futile attempts.  
  
'Maybe I should just leave them be.' Simon thought, and walked towards a nearby door.  
  
"Please, come join us in this beautiful waltz, Master Belmont." One of the female ghosts invited Simon, who quickly turned around to face her.  
  
"Yes, come join us in this eternal requiem". A male ghost whispered over to Simon.  
  
"Nay, this is a waltz full of death and sorrow, and thou doth deserve to be kept in this imprisonment of dance for thou are paying for you're past life's sins." Simon told them.  
  
At that moment, they all tuned to Simon, and gazed at him with faces full of anguish, hate, sorrow, and despise.  
  
"That is why we hate the living, for mockery such as this!" The apparitions all said in unison.  
  
Simon once again readied himself as they all embraced one another and continued their dance, only this time in midair. They all started dancing and floating towards Simon's directions, while the counters, and dinner tables started to thump loudly. Simon quickly dodges the dinner plated and utensils being randomly thrown, and whipped the dining chairs back. The chandelier started to move, and broke away from the polished ceiling as the candles themselves ignited with small lighting flames. The chandelier flew towards Simon at full speed. Simon grabbed a small desk nearby and threw it towards the threat, which made a large crashing and breaking sound.  
  
Simon felt a sharp jab on his right hand, and dropped his whip. He took the fork out of the back of his hand and threw it aside. It had made small holes, though it was not bleeding badly. Simon picked up his whip and struck it randomly into the air and felt contact with something. He then saw a female's head roll onto the ground and near his boots, followed by the body, bleeding from its large open gaping wound.  
  
The Belmont quickly figured that all the apparitions were all connected to the lead dancers, which were the ones that spoken to him. They were all synchronized and were following the lead dancer's movements, which seemed to appear various times and were apparently vulnerable then. With a few strikes from the whip, the male dancer fell down to the ground, and burst into flames, while the other apparitions all said their thanks, and vanished, leaving Simon standing in a big empty chamber.  
  
Simon Belmont walked over to another large door, which was metal, and beautifully decorated with sigils, and flowers with an oil painting of a chubby woman on the wall next to it.  
  
The Marble Gallery  
  
The Marble Gallery was the most well decorated and extravagant chamber that Simon had come across so far. He looked around, gazing at the enormous oil and canvas painting on the walls of the gallery with a sense of awe. He had never seen such royalty, for he had always lived a life in Transylvania in which he had not always had food on the table, but nevertheless, he had always found it be his most joyous and peaceful times. He was not yet married, but had taken a liking to one of his dearest friends. She was a shy girl, at the tender age of 20, which was only three years younger than Simon was. She had given Simon one of her precious family heirloom; The Necklace of J. She was now in refuge with her mother, along with the other villagers in a town on the outskirts of Warakiya.  
  
Simon took a much needed rest and sat down at the foot of one the large statues by the wall. He reached over to his wool pouch on his belt and pulled out a few slices of turkey and chicken breast he had prepared the day before. After his quick meal, he sat there and looked around for another exit into the next chamber. He would have to walk quite a bit this time.  
  
The young Belmont walked down the long hall, stopping to look at the painting at various times. Along his path he had noticed that the people in some of the paintings had seemed to be watching and observing his every move. He climbed a few staircases and found a reanimated skeleton walking around and quickly dispatched it.  
  
Simon soon came across a large chamber and two small demonic imps. Simon uncurled his leather whip, readying himself. The imps quickly sensed Simon's presence and walked towards him, but stopped. They both looked behind Simon and turned to stone.  
  
'What the hell?' Simon wondered to himself, and turned around.  
  
There was a creature's figure hidden in the shadows and was making multiple hissing noises, followed by a rattling sound.  
  
"Step out of the shadows, demon!" Simon shouted towards the dark figure.  
  
'Hiss.. Stare upon my eyes mortal.hiss..!'  
  
Simon quickly turned his gaze towards the ground and felt a hot flash hit his face and was thrown back to the ground.  
  
'Stare upon mine eyes!'  
  
Simon knew that this demon's gaze could turn any man or beast to stone. He had heard many tales of the gorgon Medusa, the mythological serpent woman. He returned his gaze towards her belly button and exposed breasts, not daring to look her in the eyes.  
  
Medusa had at least one hundred snakes on her head, and a large, serpent-like tongue. Though in many tales Simon had heard, she had been regarded as the ugliest creature from hell and beyond, but it seemed like those stories had been partially false. Her face was that of a beautiful, fair maiden, with blue eyes and soft skin. Her lips were full and shaped gorgeously, and her breasts were perfectly shaped, along with her body and waist. The lower half of Medusa was that of a giant rattlesnake, a dull green in color.  
  
Medusa threw a few snakes at Simon, who was still recovering from the small burning sensation on his face that Medusa's eyes had given him. Medusa reached around to her back and loosened the straps to her bow. She pulled out two snakes, straightened them stiff, and then fired them with perfect precision. Simon almost immediately unsheathed his sword and threw a small dagger with his other. The dagger struck medusa in the stomach and was then stained with green blood. She let out a scream that shook the very walls of Castlevania. The Belmont grabbed his whip and slashed it against her open wound. Snakes poured out from the open wound, followed by large amounts of blood.  
  
In considerable pain, Medusa attempted to gaze into Simon's eye's again, only to hit his left cheek. She fired two more snakes at Simon, which landed near his feet and uncurled into large cobras. Simon rapidly sliced the serpents in halves, and seeing an opportunity, threw his rapier sword with precision into Medusa's forehead.  
  
The body slumped down, while snakes continued to escape from her gaping hole on her stomach. Simon walked over to her body and pulled out his sword, and with one swift stroke, cut the head of the gorgon from her lifeless body. The head rolled back into the shadows, and disappeared....  
Author's Note: Well there's another chapter for ya. Sorry that I took so damn long with this story, but its just that I get no reviews! So there's really nothing to motivate me with this story except when I do play castlevania. The chapters would be coming out much quicker if I get some reviews, just so I know someone out there is reading it. And don't worry, not all of the chapters are gonna be so straight forward like this, there will be plotwisters, story-driven, and more talking. Ok, so now I'll just wait until another review to put up another chapter. Oh and by the way, The ghosts 'Frank Askare and Paula Abgul,' and Medusa bosses in this chapter are from Super Castlevania IV for Snes. One of the best castlevanias out there. 


	5. Prelude to the Dark Abyss

Disclaimer: Castlevania and all related materials is property of Konami Inc.  
  
Castlevania Chronicles  
  
Simon  
  
Chapter three: Prelude to the Dark Abyss  
  
Two lifeless bodies slumped to the ground, heads severed, splattering crimson blood on the walls, ceilings, and floor. Simon looked around the long corridor, the statues of forgotten warriors, leering over him, sensing anguish. The young Belmont then climbed two sets of stairs, and came upon a very large wooden door. The wooden door was stained with fresh blood, as if the door itself was bleeding. Simon cautiously pushed the door with his shoulder, for it was extremely heavy. The door swung open as if inviting its guest.  
  
The chamber that lied beyond was quite different from the chambers Simon had gotten used to seeing. There were no paintings; in its place were bleeding skulls and maggot infested walls. The age-old statues and royal grandeurs were no longer present. In their place where maimed bodies, hanged or impaled, with several grand guillotines spread throughout the large corridors. The young Belmont quickly realized that this was no royal chamber. It was a prison.  
  
Haunted Prison of the Forgotten Ones  
  
Simon Belmont walked over to one of the nearby guillotines, having caught a glimpse of a small shining object. There was a body there, but not of a prison inmate, but of a catholic priest. Though having a strong belief in God like his ancestors before him, Simon did not consider himself highly religious. When Catholicism had spread throughout Rome and several small western European nations, Romania had yet to reach its influence due to Mathias' reign. As the Crusades raged in the eastern hemisphere, Transylvania eventually became a symbol to many. The Catholic Church forced and spread its beliefs on the people. The Church spread many laws throughout various countries, which angered Mathias.  
  
The head was severed. He had been executed. Simon reached around the gaping hole, and found a palm-sized crucifix. The Cross was covered in old blood, and where the image of Jesus should have been, were Latin words. The words were scratched in, leaving several small indents throughout, making various letters unreadable. The red headed Belmont, felt a sense of aura and a small surge throughout various parts of his body. The sensation was something Simon had never experienced.  
  
"Please let me out.." Moaned a soft voice in the distance, coming from the left corridor.  
  
"Let me out, I've done no wrong!" screamed a male voice from the opposite direction.  
  
Screams and moans were now coming from all directions. Several of the prison's cells bars were rattling, shaking off the heavy rust.  
  
Simon tucked away the cross in his wool pouch, and uncurled his leather whip, and slashed it against the ground.  
  
Several bats flew out into the long western corridor, as if they feared for their own lives.  
  
The young Belmont noticed that several of the corpses start to move and tremble, as if being reanimated. A few of the undead inmates broke out of their cells, and a few broke out of the concrete floor. The impaled corpses ripped their bodies off of their pole imprisonments, and started to crawl on the ground. The various pools of blood on the ground started to form small shapes, and produced tiny men-like creatures that immediately started to hop around the room, as if in search for something. The priest next to Simon started to move and tried to put itself in an upright position despite the fact that it was lacking a head.  
  
Simon readied himself, and immediately whipped the nearest corpse to his right. The inmate exploded into blood and bones, staining the walls with it's reddish liquid. The corpse was not easily dispatched of though, as it's large intestine coiled around Simon's right ankle, and started to strengthen its grip. The Belmont reached for his Rapier but was interrupted as a nearby corpse held his hand and tightened its grip. Simon managed to escape their grasp, and whipped the crawling bodies, which exploded on impact.  
  
Simon figured that he would soon be overwhelmed by the hoards of the undead, and ran towards the door in the western corridor, killing a few hanged men that were dangling from the ceiling. After opening the door, Simon found himself in the prison cellar, where a few cadavers were walking around aimlessly, though they appeared harmless. One of the skeletons was kicking around it's own head.  
  
The room was small, and in each corner were neatly placed skulls, stacked to the ceiling. Each skull had been polished and handled with care, as if they had been taken care of recently, though the prison looked centuries old. There was an old wooden desk on the wall opposite of Simon, with a melted candlestick covered in cobwebs. The only light coming from the room were two ornamental candles on opposite ends of the room.  
  
'I wonder if there is a caretaker here?' Simon looked around the room. He sensed something different about this room with a feeling of a certain type of aura. Seeing nothing to take into consideration, Simon turned around and headed for the exit, only to be stopped by a nostalgic voice of a man behind him.  
  
"Welcome, Son of Belmont."  
  
Simon turned around to face the man. The man was old, about centuries old in fact. His hands and fingers were as frail as the candlestick that was now lit, and as skinny as the cadavers pacing the room.  
  
"I have been expecting a Belmont, thou does not disappoint," said the old man, his raspy voice barely loud enough to be heard by Simon.  
  
Simon walked closer to the old man to get a better view of his face, for it seemed to be swallowed by the shadows. His face was just as thin as the rest, with a long white beard and long grayish-white hair. The young Belmont wondered how he had any hair at all, given his age and the rest of his skeletal appearance. Perhaps the castle's influence is what kept him alive all these years.  
  
"Who art thou, Old One?" Simon asked the elderly man.  
  
"I am what breathes life into this prison. Does thou not have sensed it? The life of it? The beauty of it? The sacrificial damnation of it?" the old man had a determined glance in his gray eyes.  
  
"What folly do you speak of Old One? This eternal damnation is the very embodiment of evil itself. It's inhumane! These restless souls, thou art nothing more than a manipulator of the undead, so why preach beauty?" Simon replied to the old man, with a sense of anger in his words.  
  
"Fool! What dost' thou think brought you to this charnel house? That's right, the grandeurs of it. Thou couldst' have easily turned back, but alas, you did not, and Ere now the inhumane statute of your speech purged the gentle weal." The old man looked Simon over. He stood up and slowly walked around the desk and over to where Simon had been standing. He locked the rusted metal door and turned to face the Belmont.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you leave, Simon." He looked at Simon, waiting for any sudden reactions of anger.  
  
Simon proceeded by uncurling his leathery weapon, and slashed it hard against the ground. The whip made a large indent in the concrete floor. The Belmont then readied himself.  
  
"Behold my true form.and despair.!" with those words said, the old man's skin tore open starting from his cranium, and eventually down to his feet. A blinding light caused Simon to shield his eyes. The light quickly vanished, and in the old man's place stood a dark demonic figure, with enormous black wings sprouting from its back. The large demon lunged at Simon, who quickly dodged out of harm's way. Simon made a vertical slash on the back of the demonic creature, causing parts of the flesh to burn away. The burned pieces of flesh fell to the ground and the creatures spine was now visible.  
  
The Demon roared in considerable pain, and lunged at Simon again in desperation. The agile Belmont dodged the second attack but the creature's sharp claws struck his left shoulder. The crimson colored blood dripped onto the floor, and Simon reached over to his shoulder with his other hand and put pressure on the wound. The wound was deep, and most of the shoulder's muscle tissue was torn. Simon gazed over at his own blood that had trickled down to his ankles. The demonic being was feeling the pain of its own, as the large wound was bleeding heavily. Though the spine was exposed, the creature knew that it would eventually heal, so it took the moment's opportunity and spread it's dark wings, readying itself for another attack.  
  
Simon, feeling nauseous, picked up his leather whip and struggled to regain his balance. The creature lunged and sent the injured Belmont flying into the wall, and into the adjacent chamber. Simon stood up and wiped the blood away from his mouth, and placed the whip once again in hand, and as creature struck once more, whipped at the creatures face, which immediately started to burn and wither away, revealing the creature's cranium. The hellish creature would not go down so easily, and crawled over to where Simon was.  
  
The Belmont tightened his grip on the whip, and struck with all of his might at the creature's exposed skull, which exploded while the blood spurted out of its headless neck.  
  
Simon, knowing this battle was over, dropped his whip, and fell to the floor, and held a firmly placed hand on his large wound. The pain was excruciating, and blood continued to pour out of the large indenture. He sat there, knowing that there was nothing that he could do. It was over.Simon realized that he was drawing his last breaths; he would never reach the count in this condition. Dracula had won. The massive amount of blood loss had drained him, and was already turning pale. Simon Belmont closed his eyes, and awaited his fate.  
  
Sorry for the really late update, but there was nothing to really motivate me with this story, seeing as how no one really reviews it. If you want to see faster updates, please review so I can know that someone out there is enjoying it. Next chapter will hopefully be done soon. 


	6. Revelations of Death

Disclaimer: Castlevania and all related materials is property of Konami Inc.  
  
Castlevania Chronicles  
  
Simon  
  
Chapter four: Revelations of Death  
  
"I sense the Belmont's life force diminishing. Shall we react now?"  
  
"No, the Belmont might regain his strength."  
  
"How so? If we react now, we could end his accursed bloodline once and for all."  
  
"Be patient Azaghal. By our Master's orders, we cannot. Do not attempt anything foolish."  
  
"I will not. But Death, why did you not question the count's motives?" Though transparent, The Executioner of Hell, Azaghal, was clearly confused.  
  
"I sense confusion in your words, Azaghal. Disregard your questions, they are all for naught." The cadaver turned his hooded head in the direction of the transparent demon. "Do not concern yourself with such trivial matters."  
  
"Understood" Azaghal hesitantly agreed.  
  
Death slowly turned his head to the balcony, overlooking a large stairway leading to a narrow hallway. Though Death lacked any sort of retinal glands, he could sense an orobourous with a flea man rider hopping around the giant chapel. "I hear Lossoth was defeated by this Belmont."  
  
"That crazy old grave keeper? That old man spent his entire afterlife in that musty old prison that he forgot what he was doing there in the first place. The fact that he was overly eccentric, I'm not surprised." Azaghal replied.  
  
"Despite his lack of amiability and congeniality, he managed to mortally wound the Belmont. Not a task so easily done." Death told the hellish creature behind him, purposely avoiding the fact that he had been defeated before as well.  
  
"Even so, as the Belmont surely regains his strength, his death was in vain. It accomplished nothing. Naming himself the master of that forsaken prison was a joke onto itself. The Belmont will surely not stop there." Azaghal once again condescended the prison caretaker.  
  
"Not to worry." The cadaver once again turned around to face his colleague and grinned despite his mouth's lack of muscle tissues. "That forsaken prison you so humbly speak of is home to Legion."  
  
"The Granfaloon? I thought that parasitic worm had no intention of following the count's goal for conquest." Azaghal grew more curious by Death's words. He had known the Granfaloon to just be a self-indulged demon from the netherworld, quite similar to Galamoth, but he had no idea it had already moved its course down into the prison's cellar.  
  
"It doesn't, but that's not the reason why the master keeps it around. He sees Legion almost as a rabid pet, despite its certain quality for disobedience." Death answered to the transparent demon's misunderstanding.  
  
"I see." Azaghal lifted his overly sized demonic sword from its rested place on a nearby wall and began to polish its sharp end.  
  
Death sensed several giant bats roaming around the dilapidated chapel. His head slowly turned upwards to the ceiling to sense an Ectoplasm, a physical manifestation of bodiless tormented souls.  
  
"Ironic, isn't it?" Death said, mostly speaking to himself, but just loud enough for the executioner to hear.  
  
"What is?" Azaghal asked, still polishing the same spot on his sword, despite it's glimmering shine.  
  
"Nothing.you need not concern yourself." Death quickly replied.  
  
"As you wish." Azaghal answered disconcertingly.  
  
"I must take my leave, I have other matters to attend to." Death told his subordinate, not bothering to turn around. He moved towards the chamber's western exit, and flew through the solid, metal door, while Azaghal walked away in the opposite direction.  
  
Death wandered the halls for a while, as if to be inspecting every inch of the castle, which was certainly not one of his many duties. He eventually came upon the Outer Keep, at the far end of the castle's halls. The moonlight shone in through large cracks in the grayish-black bricks and through various small windows on opposite ends of each wall. It had rained a few days ago, and it was obvious by the way the mossy corpse weeds were moving to the scent and the feeling of newly poured water. Once in a while, the moonlight grew dim, and back to it's glamorous shine, like a giant flashlight waiting to be turned off.  
  
There was a small rumble; a flash of lightning, and then it was raining again. Another storm. The weather in Romania was maddening at this time of year. The seasonal storms constantly speared in all directions, as if threatening to bring down the castle itself with its thunder, and then, they would be gone just as abruptly as they had arrived.  
  
Ages ago, a huge flat slab of rock had thrust itself out from the mountain pass, which the castle rested on, and into the western wall of the keep. Around it, ran a deep gorge through which flowed an icy stream that appeared to spring from within the mountain. The keep sat on that slab. Its walls were sleek, perhaps forty feet high, made of granite block, melting seamlessly into the granite of the mountainside at its rear.  
  
The ghastly figure flew into the eastern corridor and attached hallway connected to the keep's wall. He moved through the hallways until he came upon a large marble chamber with several ledges hanging the peak of each wall and corners. He proceeded by entering his dungeon's quarters, and awaited the destined battle, which he had longed for ages and hoped for. 


	7. Requiem for the Gods

Disclaimer: Castlevania and all related materials is property of Konami Inc.  
  
Castlevania Chronicles  
  
Simon  
  
Chapter five: Requiem for the Gods  
  
The bright red blood slithered down the dank, concrete floor and near the young man's leather boots. It stopped at a small indent in one of the floor's discolored area and appeared as if it had stopped on its own, and accumulated along with the blood that had been there hours prior.  
  
Simon Belmont no longer moved. His slumped over body was in a state of stoicism. He had lost all sense of feeling and pain hours ago. His lips were dry and pale, while his complexion deteriorated slowly. His eyes were closed tightly, and didn't have the strength to keep them open.  
  
The brown wool pouch on his belt's right side started to glow from within. Something had been activated, and it was reacting to Simon's body energy. The bottom side of the pouch incinerated and made a hole, just large enough to cause several slices of roasted chicken and turkey along with a gold necklace and palm-sized cross to slip out. The Cross was reacting violently to the blood on the brownish-reddish discolored concrete floor, and glowing a bright, miniscule light in its center wordings, which appeared to slightly and slowly grow in size.  
  
The Cross hovered a few inches into the air, just below the neck of Simon's dead body. It shifted itself and rotated around to Simon's left shoulder, where he had sustained the large injury. The light grew brighter than it had a few minutes ago, and started to react to the deep wound, which appeared to be slowly closing itself, while the blood on the floor started to grow hot and evaporate despite the liquid's thickness.  
  
The young Belmont's eyes slowly opened, it's pupils adjusting itself to the room's light. Simon felt a cold hand brush his hair aside and away from his face, yet he could not see anything in front of him. He felt a certain type of surge run through the course of his body, the same surge he had felt when he had found the cross back in the guillotine room of the prison. He quickly realized what was happening to his body. It was healing itself, and rapidly regaining its own blood at an inhumanly amount of time. He slowly looked at his injured soldier, expecting to see a large, deep wound, but instead found a vertical, reddish scar.  
  
Simon sat up, and in a certain state of awe, looked around the room, as if in search of something valuable. He looked all over the ground for the crucifix, which he had quickly noticed was missing from his wool pouch. The rest of the pouch's contents were next to him, but the cross was missing. He searched until he found a few broken shards of wood.  
  
The red headed Belmont realized there was no hope in restoring the crucifix, and knew he had to take better consideration if he were to ever reach the count. Simon stood, and struggled to regain his balance, like a newborn infant barely learning to walk. He stumbled over to the nearest wall, and tried once more to balance himself. He then picked up his whip along with his other contents on the floor, and knew he had no time to waste.  
  
Simon, still feeling a bit weary and tired walked back past the Old One's room, and back out into the corridor, which was connected to the guillotine room. Fortunately, there appeared to be no monsters in sight. Simon took advantage of this, and took a much-needed rest in the main guillotine room, and sat down and leaned his back on the nearest wall. Moaning could be heard throughout the room, and several undead inmates walked past Simon, not seeming to notice his presence.  
  
The undead continued to walk past Simon, and each time increased in numbers until soon enough, the room was filled with undead corpses walking into the northern corridor. Simon stood ready for any nearby attackers, and watched the hordes walk past him.  
  
The moaning grew louder, followed by several blood curdling screams of what sounded to be men, women, and sometimes children. The young Belmont, not yet at full strength, staggered over to the nearest exit, but found all of the chamber's doors to be locked with no way of opening. Looking desperately for some sort of exit, Simon hesitantly decided his only chance for an exit out the prison's dungeon would have to be where the horde seemed to be heading.  
  
Simon took a deep breath and exhaled, and made his way past the undead mass and into the gigantic chamber. Simon was amazed at how many dead bodies there was in this enormous chamber. The number of rotting bodies was unbelievable and disconcerting. Simon walked on the dead bodies and was stopped and he heard the door shut and lock behind him.  
  
Granfaloon (Legion) of the Undead Souls  
  
The mass of bodies in the center that were stacked up, started to tremble, and suddenly the bodies were thrown in all directions, some nearly hitting Simon. The hordes of undead that had entered the room appeared to be pulled in by some sort of magnetic force into the center of the room, and stacked onto one another. In a matter of minutes, all the bodies had formed into what appeared to be a gigantic ball or mass of bodies, which slowly and astoundingly lifted itself into the air. The moaning and screams of the women and children that seemed to have been in this chamber for centuries, was growing unbearable.  
  
The enormous mass of bodies slowly moved closer to Simon's position, as the young Belmont uncurled his leather whip and readied himself.  
  
The Belmont struck the whip into a small part of the gigantic creature as bodies fell and spattered old and dark blood onto the ground. While some burst into flames as they hit the ground below, the rest stood upright and walked towards Simon. Simon disposed of the grown restless souls with ease, but grew hesitant every time he had to destroy one of the children or small infants that sometimes crawled on the ground.  
  
Simon constantly whipped the same spot that he had been hitting, hoping to reveal some sort of core to the creature's shell-like barrier. For every hit Simon struck with the whip, a new body would be pulled from the ground to replace lost ones. Simon, remembering that he had come prepared with a few bottles of holy water, reached over his small leather pouch on his right side. He held a bottle in his hand and threw it at the spot he had been hitting. The bottle immediately exploded into bluish-reddish flames and send body parts and large intestines flying in every direction. The dark old blood was sticky and splattered onto the nearby walls.  
  
Through the falling bloodied arms and legs, Simon spotted a worm like tentacle, with a green orb-like end. It seemed to be some sort of suction that held the bodies together. Though one tentacle was exposed, the creature did not hesitate to start pulling in bodies in once more. Simon carefully aimed his Rapier sword and lunged it at unnatural speed and precision into the green suction at the tip of the tentacle. One of the bodies jumped off its place, and threw up a greenish-brownish like substance, which was infested with stained, small white maggots and earthworms. The young Belmont quickly grabbed and threw a small dagger with his free hand towards the undead woman. It's head exploded and the naked body fell on its belly, half covered with chucks of flesh and dead insects. There were stumps of arteries and a twisted vertebra protruding within the ragged edge of the skin of the neck.  
  
The tentacle was shaking violently as it tried to loosen the sword that had been thrown at its tip. The tentacle was spurting an enormous amount of greenish blood, while it finally stopped moving and hung limp in the air. A massive amount of rotten bodies fell off the lower, inner half of the immensely sized creature. The red, brown core was now exposed.  
  
Simon still fending off a few of the walking undead bodies that had fallen off, noticed that it's core was now exposed and threw another small dagger at it. As it hit, the whole creature shook violently, and spurted a white sticky substance from a small hole in the center, and into Simon's direction. The agile Belmont quickly dodged the oncoming threat, rolled, and then watched as the sticky substance incinerated a few dead bodies on the floor. The red headed Belmont reacted by whipping the core, followed by a thrown bottle of holy water.  
  
The nightmarish creature's outer shell of bodies exploded, and soon lost grip of the carcasses. About a thousand bodies fell to the floor, some broken into body parts. The worm-like monster was now fully exposed, with no shell to protect its main core. Four other tentacles wiggled and shook off the remaining bodies on their tips, and aimed at Simon.  
  
They shot a large stream of white sticky substance with unprecedented speed. Simon, wasting no time, threw several daggers at each tentacle's tips. Each tentacle shook rapidly, obviously in excruciating pain.  
  
Simon took deep breath, and put all of his strength into the final blow and struck the core with all of his might. The creature's core exploded into huge chunks of meat and flesh, and all of its tentacles around it fell off, and burned away with its own sticky fluid, which incinerated each from the inside. The nightmarish creature composed of many, was no more.  
  
Simon jumped onto a nearby ledge, as each body on the ground burst into chunks of flesh and burned away. Hopefully the souls of all the innocent victims and the prison's undead would rest in peace.  
  
Simon hopped back down onto the floor, gathered all of his used equipment, and waited for the doors to unlock themselves. Once the bars were lifted off of the chamber's exits, Simon headed for the northern exit, and into the next chamber. 


End file.
